1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a webbing retractor.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, there has been a known webbing retractor including a clutch mechanism that is attached to a torsion shaft rotating integrally with a spool and is capable of connecting the torsion shaft and a lock ring provided on a side of the frame, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2007-84042.
The clutch mechanism disclosed in the above document includes: a second lock base that is positioned on one side in an axial direction of the spool, and is connected integrally to the torsion shaft; a rotating disk that is positioned on the opposite side of the second lock base from the spool, and is supported in a relatively rotatable manner with respect to the torsion shaft; and a second lock pawl that is rotatably placed between the second lock base and the rotating disk.
The rotating disk is engaged with a wire protruding from a side of the spool, so that relative rotation of the rotating disk with respect to the second lock base is restricted. The rotating disk is urged in one of the directions of rotation about the axis by the pushing force of a rotating-disk pushing spring placed between the rotating disk and the second lock base. When the above described wire retracts toward the spool, the rotating disk is rotated relatively with respect to the second lock base by the pushing force of the rotating-disk pushing spring, and the second lock pawl is guided by the rotating disk and protrudes outward in the radial direction of the second lock base. With this arrangement, the distal end of the second lock pawl is engaged with the inner circumferential portion of the lock ring, and the torsion shaft and the lock ring are connected via the clutch mechanism.